1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three dimensional (3D) display system and, more specifically, to a system which provides an on-line alignment capability for the lasers and the associated data path used in the projection of three dimensional images.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Three dimensional display systems wherein a two dimensional scene is projected onto a rotating disk of helical shape to provide the three dimensional display are well known and are described in the patent of Garcia et al. Pat. No. 5,042,909. In current prior art 3D display systems of the above described type, the gain, offset and power intensity adjustments of the laser data path which provides the two dimensional scene are manually performed by a service technician as part of a preventive maintenance procedure while the system is shut down. Variations in the laser data path due to component aging, temperature changes, parts replacement or for any other reason which requires such realignment of the laser data path and requires that such realignment be manually conducted by a technician, cause added expense and downtime of the display system. Furthermore, when such variations take place on-line, there is no present mechanism for realigning the system on-line without shutdown.